


Рубашка навыпуск

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Всего один пропущенный концерт. Всего один день на расстоянии друг от друга, а Олега уже кроет. Это даже по его меркам ненормально. Терновому хочется урвать момент наедине с Даней, убедиться, что тот не обижен внезапным отлетом, дотронуться до него, прижать к себе, словно говоря «я уже здесь».





	Рубашка навыпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается белой рубашке навыпуск, в которой Даня щеголял на концерте в Воронеже на «Ускориться», а заодно его новой фотосессии. Тоже в белой рубашке ;)

Всего один пропущенный концерт. Всего один день на расстоянии друг от друга, а Олега уже кроет. Это даже по его меркам ненормально. Терновому хочется урвать момент наедине с Даней, убедиться, что тот не обижен внезапным отлетом, дотронуться до него, прижать к себе, словно говоря «я уже здесь». Но все время они находятся на виду — сначала обед, потом саунд-чек затянувшийся на несколько часов... Олег не знает куда себя деть, прячет глаза, стараясь не пялиться так откровенно и держать дистанцию.   
У него это даже получается, пока они не оказываются на одной сцене. Эйфория от выступления смешивается с накопившимся желанием и оборачивается настоящим сумасшествием. Олег в прямом смысле готов на стену лезть от совсем не случайных прикосновений, ухмылок, слов, сказанных шепотом... Под занавес концерта крышу сносит окончательно. Даня постоянно находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки в этой чертовой белой рубашке, которая ему так идет, и Олегу ничего не стоит схватит его за запястье и утянуть за сцену. Так он и делает, едва стихают последние биты «Это мое».  
Никаких кулис в клубе, естественно, нет, зато полно темных закутков, в которых можно скрыться от чужих взглядов. Времени в запасе совсем мало, не больше пяти минут, пока Сережа разносит зал, а остальные поддерживают его на сцене, но терпеть и дальше возбуждение, застилающее глаза, сил нет.   
Они сворачивают в первый попавшийся темный угол, даже не утруждаясь найти какую-нибудь подсобку. Терновой прижимает Даню спиной к какой-то перегородке и прижимается щекой, трется, совершенно точно царапая щетиной, склоняется к шее, вдыхает знакомый запах и ведет языком по коже над воротником рубашки. Бурцев вздрагивает и пытается проглотить стон — слишком много вокруг людей. Они проходят мимо, даже не подозревая, что происходит буквально в паре метров. Олег улыбается, когда еле слышный звук все-таки срывается с губ Дани, расстегивает ворот и касается его шеи, не стесняясь расписывать ее засосами и укусами.  
— Я скучал, — Терновой кладет свою ладонь ему на пах и чуть сжимает.  
— Я т-т-тоже, — в моменты возбуждения язык у Бурцева заплетается еще больше.   
Видимо решая не размениваться на пустые слова, Даня тянется к нему губами, спешно выдергивая идеально заправленную рубашку из брюк. Олег отчаянно хочет ответить на поцелуй, забраться руками под рубашку, приласкать, но времени слишком мало.  
— Постарайся быть потише, — шепчет Терновой, даже не зная — к кому именно обращается: к Дане или самому себе.   
Он расстегивает Бурцеву брюки и запускает руку в трусы, обхватывая член. Даня возбужден, и Терновой чувствует, как скапливаются на головке капельки, которые он тут же размазывает. Но этого все равно недостаточно. Чуть отстранившись, он сплевывает на ладонь. Бурцев едва успевает разочарованно выдохнуть, как влажная от слюны рука, возвращается обратно.   
Олег прикусывает Дане мочку уха, чуть тянет зубами, одновременно с этим начиная дрочить ему, быстро наращивая темп. Бурцев цепляется за его плечи, сжимает пальцы, наверняка оставляя синяки, и от этой приятной боли едва не подкашивается коленки. Терновой наверняка бы рухнул, если бы не знал, что нужно поддерживать Даню, у которого бедра начали дрожать в ответ на каждое движение.   
Он проворачивает кулак под головкой, и Бурцев глушит стон, уткнувшись в изгиб шеи и слюнявя футболку. Ему этих незамысловатых движений оказывается достаточно, чтобы кончить, заливая спермой ладонь Олега. Кажется, не слишком соображая, что только что произошло, Даня старается сдерживать хриплое, загнанное дыхание, выдающее их с головой, и даже не протестует, когда Терновой разворачивает его спиной и стягивает брюки на бедра. Олег все еще до безумия заведен. Да и выходить со стояком на финальный трек не лучшая идея. Звякнув пряжкой ремня, он приспускает свои джинсы вместе с боксерами, целует Даню в холку, задевая ворот кипенно-белой рубашки и шепчет:  
— Т-ш-ш, еще немного...  
Тот кивает, расставляет ноги так широко, как может, и чуть прогибается. От одного вида можно спустить, но Олег все-таки касается его ягодиц, проезжается головкой по промежности, едва сдерживается, чтобы не толкнуться внутрь. Музыка стихает, меньше чем через минуту они уже должны стоять на сцене, так что приходится ограничиться трением кожи о кожу. Бурцев снова задыхается, давя стоны. Но один все-таки снова вырывается наружу, толкая Тернового к краю, и заставляя кончить, уткнувшись парню в шею.  
На то, чтобы толком привести себя в порядок, времени не остается. Они успевают лишь обтереться и натянуть брюки. На первый взгляд все выглядит благопристойно, и только стоя на сцене, подпевая «Ускориться», Олег замечает, что Даня стоит перед огромной толпой с рубашкой навыпуск.


End file.
